The Best Two Years Of Our Lives
by SupahSaiyanChick
Summary: Bulma Ends Things With Yaumcha... For Good.. Vegeta Is Very Excided Cause He Is In Love WIth Her...But Will His Pride be To Big To Tell Her How He Really Feels? Or Keep It A Secret Forever?.. Takes Place During The 3 Years And On... B/V Fanfic Hope Yah Likey :D *Former Name: Someone New* :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D
1. The Break Up

**YO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I WANT TO SEE IF YA'LL LIKE IT!**

***()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*( )*()**

Chapter1: The Break Up

Bulma was sick and tierd of Yaumcha Bad boy personality He has the biggest ego ever Thinking that he is hot and he can get any woman he wants even when he is with bulma... They have been together off and on about 9 or 10 years now They have been engaged for 2 months .. The wedding was in 2 weeks Bulma was not happy at all she pictured her wedding with someone she truly loved... that kind love for Yaumcha was dying .. fast too.

Bulma was out wedding dress shopping with ChiChi and Vegeta.. She made him go so he could pick out human clothes and a suit instead of that ugly saiyan armor suit (I Have Nothing Against The Suit..Bulma Does) She had to admit that he did look good in the suit but the color was horrendus. She kept staring at him lost in thought. He spoke up..

"Woman why are you staring" Vegeta said harshly "What You Like What You See?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Hmmph NO. Um i Mean Im Not saying your ugly but i..." Bulma's Voice trailed off. Vegeta still had a smirk on his face.. He had liked Bulma for a while now But he did not admit it nor will he ever cause his pride is too big to say something that mushy.. He liked her because she was so much like him Stubborn, Fiesty and , Large attitude. He was now staring at Bulma cant stop 'calm your motherf#%$ing a$$ down Vegeta Calm.. ." He thought as his eyes slowly drifted to a white shirt with a black vest.

Bulma walked over to ChiChi who was looking at Large dresses.. she is 7 months pregnant with her 2nd child (Ik Goten is her second child and he wasnt born until trunks was born so im making chichi havve 3 kids and one was near that time so THE BABY IS NOT GOTEN) "So Bulma did you find 'The One' Yet?" ChiChi asked her. Bulma shook her head no and ventured the hangers filled with white.. white dresses She was humming to the song playing over the radio in the clothes shop and she listened to the words and then she realized this was a sign..

_**I wish i could feel love but i dont. t makes me feel sad but at the same time it dont. I used to feel sparks between us now it is just distance.. There is someone else who makes me feel butterflies in my stomache and also help me when i cry.. There is someone new**_

_**Oh Oh Oh When you hurt me all of those times i felt like giving up on this but i never did and when your out with your second girlfriend he is there to comfort me. but i think there is someone new.**_

_**Someone new**_

_**Someone new**_

_**Someone new**_

The words of the song made her eyes tear up realizing what the song ment... it was time to end her sorry relashionship with Yaumcha yet she did not understand someone new?... is there someone new coming to me.. or maybe its just a silly song that they played randomly she turned around to go look for ChiChi but only to see vegeta looking at her in a puzzled expression.

"What!" Bulma yelled almost loud enough for the whole store to hear.

"Boyfriend Problems?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP! Jeez what are you? a Guidence Councler?" Bulma sneered getting angrier and angrier by seeing that stupid smirk on his face. Then started to cry. She was confused, angry and, upset She couldnt think right now her only 2 choices were to cry or to burst out in anger and she didnt want to create a scene so she let her self drop to her knees and cry.

Vegeta started to panic. He didnt know what to do with crying people Because Saiyans dont cry. He was also surprised to see Bulma cry She never cries This must be really bad. so he decided to do something..

Vegeta knelt down next to the crying woman and pulled her into an strong embrace.

"Im sorry if i upset you" He said in a soft voice The softest voice Vegeta has ever done.. I MEAN ITS VEGETA! HE NEVER TALKS IN A SOFT VOICE..

Now.. Bulma Was Really Confused But hugged him back anyway... Why is he showing me so much affection Towards me.' Bulma Thought.

About after minutes of hugging Vegeta let her go to tell the truth he did not want to let go of her Neither did she. He wiped her tears away and helped her to her feet. She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back.. SMILED NOT SMIRKED! SMILED!. He walked away letting go of her hand.

"Thank You" She whispered. Vegeta went to the food court to order a bunch of food Cause when he first moved into capsule corp. the briefs gave him a blue card that had numbers on it they called it a credit card. Once he started eating he thought about what happened between Bulma and him.. He wanted to ask what was wrong with her but he didnt want her to cry again so he backed off of it. 'URRRRG! Why Did I Hug Her?! Shes Gonna Think Im Mushy Now' Vegeta thought with a frown on his face. Then He saw Blue hair Coming towards him.

"Hi"Bulma said sitting down and taking a fry from his plate earning a growl from Vegeta. "Im sorry i cried like that its just...confusing." Bulma said Trailing off

"What are you talking about woman?"Vegeta said talking to her as if she was crazy

"Im Ending things between me and Yaumcha.. OH! this feels so good to get off my shoulders Cause ChiChi would freak! " Bulma said Shuddering at the thought of ChiChi finding out.

'YES!' Vegeta thought Doing a victory dance inside.

"We have to get back to capsule corp. So i can get change ready to go?" Bulma reminded him.

"Good I want to leave this place it is crowded" Vegeta said with a frown

"OKAY LETS GO!" She said loudly before grabbing his hand and running towards the door. She didnt want to wait for his walking he only runs when he wants to so she had to drag him. The warmth of her hand was amazing... he was starting to get mad now 'how could i be so mushy?!'He screamed in his head. He felt a blush come upon his cheeks and could not stop it. He looked at her face.. she was blushing.. They reached the door seconds later and there was an Red Ford Truck... Goku came to get ChiChi so Bulma and Vegeta were alone in akward Thsilence.

"Um..So...Veggie I made a new button for the gravity room so you can make the gravity higher or lower." Bulma said trying to break the silence between the two. Vegeta just awnsered with a nod. Bulma sighed She really wanted him to talk.. Before she could say any thing They arrived at the large dome. She and Vegeta went their seperate ways She went to her room and he went to the gravity room. **(as always)**They both wanted to see eachother really badly but avoided the feeling. Bulma was just laying in her room thinking about it. She decided to call Yaumcha She was ready to do this. To End It...For Good. She dialed his number, it rang Bold:**Yaumcha Regular:**Bulma

**"Hey Babe!"**

"Uh..Hey Yaumcha Can You Come Over Capsule Corp. We Uh Need To Uh Talk.. BYE!" Bulma hung up quick and facepalmed.

15 minutes had passed by then Yaumcha arrived Bulma did not hear it which forced Vegeta to awnser the door He Opened it fastly

"What in The Heck do yo- Oh its You" Vegeta said with an straight face

"The womans In her room" He said venturing back to the Gravity Room. Yaumcha made his way upstairs wondering what she was going to tell him and the cute chick that gave him her number (Pitiful.. Right?) Yaumcha kept walking.. He finally reached her room slowly opening the door. She was listening to old love songs.. You could always tell when she is upset cause she listens to old love songs.

"Bulma...Whats Wrong?" Yaumcha asked now offically worried. He thought of everything except Her dumping him.

"Yaumcha... Thank you for allowing me to see your lovely soul and for sharing so much of yourself with me. You will make someone really happy someday.

I want you to know you deserve a person who will see you as I see you everyday, as the most incredible human being alive and a jewel that should be cherished and protected to allow it to shine. I am sorry I can't be that person for you. Thank you for teaching me to trust my instincts, you were the first person to show me my own truth. I don't lie anymore as you can probably tell from all of this.

I know it's cliche but I hope that we can still be friends in some capacity. I hope that we can put our differences aside and still root one another on as we continue to travel on this crazy life journey. If not, I understand. I can't say I'll agree or be okay with it at first but I will respect your decision. Thank you again for everything you have given me, . There will always be a special place in my heart for you." Bulma said on the verge of tears. Yaumcha just stood there stunned.

"W-why?" Yaumcha Stuttered utterly shocked. "YOU...YOU BITCH!" Yaumcha Yelled letting his anger getting the best of him. He grabbed her wrists violently and shook her back and fourth

"Bulma Its Vegeta isnt it?" Yaumcha said letting go of her wrist. Bulma had the most confused look on her face she looked like a lost schoolgirl. She didnt know how to react.. _' Guess i like Veggie. He gives me a warm feeling inside and his embrace made me never want to let go and ooh! ooh! his hand is amazingly soft'_Bulma thought as the list got longer going into BulmaLand. Forgot all about Yaumcha sitting right in front of her face and could tell she was day dreaming. He sighed and decided to wake her up from "BulmaLand".

"Bulma?...Bulma?...BULMA YOU THERE?!"

Yaumcha literally yelled in her face. She snapped out of it and then she saw how hurt Yaumcha looked right now..

"Yaumcha, Dear im so sorry i had to end this.. Like THIS but you always need to know there is a special place in my heart for you... But the romantic love i..i..i Just dont feel it anymore, I would love it if we can stay friends." Bulma said in the sweetest way she could. Yaumcha started to tear up now he gave Bulma the biggest bear hug ever..

"I love you Bulma Briefs I always will but if HE makes you happier i couldnt be more happier myself.." Yaumcha said with a tinge of sadness in his voice Swallowing the huge lump in his throat.

"He?" Bulma was confused... Really confused.

"Vegeta you know" Yaumcha said cheerfully "You know if he ever lays a hand on you ill call Goku and tell him to beat the shit out of him" Yaumcha said with his voice getting serious all of a sudden. Bulma was clearly still confused..

"O...Kay? Bye Yaumcha i have to start on Vegeta's Button" Bulma sighed. Yaumcha exited the room cheerful and happy.. Vegeta heard the whole thing with his "Saiyan Hearing"._'Phew Glad Thats Over!'_ Vegeta thought nervously as he watched Yaumcha Exit The house.

"Bye Vegeta!" Yaumcha said cheerfully while exiting. Vegeta just replied his usual grunt. _'Ok Time to talk to Woman Bulma... Bulma Woman UGHHH ill figure that out later'_ Vegeta thought as he headed up the stairs, Letting his pride go into the shadows he knocked on the door. Bulma awnsered with the same sweet smile she gives him.. It warms him inside everytime he sees it on her beautiful face. Vegeta spoke.

"Bulma we need to talk"

* * *

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? PLEASE REVIEW HOPE YA LIKED... :D**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note!:**

* * *

Thanks For Reading! I Want Ya'll To Send Me Reviews If You Want Me To Continue :D

**Thanks So Much =D**

** SupahSaiyanChick XOXO**


	3. Vegeta's Brave Confession

**Thanks For Reading This...Apperinatley I Have To Keep Doing This Story Or SupahSaiyanDude Will Spam Me With "Continue The Story" Messages *Laughs* I Was Gonna Write More But Not As Often Cause I Already Have One Story Out And Its Not Finished So Ill Like To Finish That One First I Promise Ill Do This One As Much As I Can... You Can Read My Other Story **_Broken_**! Reviews...**

**SupahSaiyanDude: ****Yeah, Yeah Im Gonna Keep Updating Zach And You Must Never Spam My Skype... Or I Will Delete You *Smiles Evilly***

* * *

**3 Last Time 3**

_**'Ok Time to talk to Woman Bulma... Bulma Woman UGHHH ill figure that out later'**_** Vegeta thought as he headed up the stairs, Letting his pride go into the shadows he knocked on the door. Bulma awnsered with the same sweet smile she gives him.. It warms him inside everytime he sees it on her beautiful face. Vegeta spoke.**

**"Bulma we need to talk"**

**Chapter 2|Vegeta's Brave Confession.**

"Uhhhh...Okay" Bulma said nervously Letting him come in. He ploped himself on the bed, In Deep Deep Thought thinking that he should just walk out of her room, But something inside told him no Therefore he stayed. There was a long silence and it wasnt comfortable either. Bulma wanted to know what was going inside his pretty head..

"Ummm?" That was all she could squeeze out right now but thank kami that made him snap out of his deep thoughts. Vegeta stood up and grabbed both of her hands as gentle as his saiyan hands could. Then paused. Bulma was blushing like crazy going from one red to another. He saw her he felt like smirking but he remembered that always got her upset. So he smiled a real smile It made Bulma feel all Warm and squishy inside... She never felt like this with Yaumcha... Is This Love... Is This TRUE LOVE? Bulma was starting to Squeal in her head like a 5 year old who just got millions of boxes of candy. Vegeta only knew one thing he just had to tell her.

"Bulma I...I...I Lo-" Vegeta was cut off by her door swinging wide open. It was That Dumb-Ass Kakarot. Bulma Sighed in dissapointment. Vegeta looked so angry he could kill **(Litterally)** He bent down close to Bulma's neck and whispered in her ear "We will finish this talk later" Vegeta could not help but to smirk. She was still blushing really red.. It seemed like a red stain on her or too much blush. Goku just looked there confused. To Dumb To figure it out as Vegeta thought. Goku heard everything that was going on here. Goku couldnt help but to smirk evilly.

"Uhh...Goku? You Ok Home-Skillet?" Bulma said worried. The smirk grew wider oh how much he looked like Vegeta He Got back to his famous Son smile and said.

"Yup Bulma Just Peachy... Just Peachy" Reapeting the last part in a low whisper and sounded quite evil. _'Ugh He's Been Hanging around Vegeta Too Much'_ Bulma Thought she couldnt wipe the large toothy grin she had on her face. Goku stared at her funny.

"WELL! Im gonna go head to the gravity room ok now. Goku said as fast as he left

* * *

Vegeta was training his butt off until someone he did not like opened the door. Goku tried to walk in but the 400x Gravity sent the Saiyan to the ground. Vegeta was laughing Hysterically. He turned off the gravity to help Goku up. **(I Know That Is Unlikely But They Are Somewhat Friends In This Story) **Vegeta still held his gut laughing really hard.. Goku was upset his chest hurt and he had lost two teeth.. but still laughed along with Vegeta while spitting the bloody teeth in his hands. Goku Panicked.

"Oh No Chi Will Kill Me!" Goku Exclaimed. Vegeta was still laughing arm clutched over his musceley abdomen.

"Stupid Monkey! It will grow back in 2 days" Vegeta informed him "Dont you think i would be toothless by now if i werent a saiyan. i have lost atleast 100 teeth in battle" Vegeta explained. Goku winced..

"Soooooo.. You and Bulma eh?.." Goku said. The Gravity Room Got quiet.. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Goku looked at him with a Tell-me Tell-me Look. Vegeta just simply shook his head and turned back on the gravity But this time Goku was prepared for it this time. He stood up without ease. They trained for a couple hours. Bulma was up watching a movie called Paranormal Activity.. She was so scared she wished Vegeta were here.. _'Wait Hodup A Second Did I Say Vegeta!? I Did Didnt i? What is Wrong With Me? He would just laugh at the movie. Hahaha I WOULD LOVEE TO SEE HIS FACE!'_ Bulma Kept thinking about him.. His face So Handsome. He was so adorable... She could stare at his dark coal eyes for every minute and not look away. Then she felt butterflies... It was like no feeling she had never found before. To Stop thinking about his face and eyes she decided to take a cold shower.. She got her pajamas and sat them on her bed. She got to the bathroom and undressed her self and stepped in the ice cold shower.. She was done with her shower about 35 minutes later. She exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel on To her surprise she saw the pointy haired handsome man sitting on her bed.

"Man It sure takes you a long time to shower woman" Vegeta said stating the obvious. She went to her closet to grab her hair dryer and her clothes and went straight in the bathroom. She let out a huge red blush that invaded her cheeks. 'He was totally checking me out' Bulma thought while smiling the biggest grin that one girl could do.. it was hard to keep it off of her face. Once she got that settled she put on her undergarments and slipped on her sweat pants and a white spagetti strap shirt. She walked out of the room. He wasnt there. She frowned and proceeded to walk to her bed then he... Vegeta opened her door with a plate with a mountain of ham sandwiches. Bulma could not help but not to stare at the sandwiches... She was luck she was rich or she would be almost broke already That was expensive ham! Instead of getting angry she smiled.. a really sweet one matter of fact. He sat the sandwiches down on the bedside table and sat next to her on her bed.

"Can we finish now?" Bulma asked super curious. She turned towards Vegeta vice versa. He took Her hands into his. He had a very soft look on his stone face. His muscles relaxed. He nodded

"Bulma ive been meaning to tell you this but my stupid pride has always gotten in the way..." Vegeta said warmly. Bulma's Eyes were starting to tear up.

"iloveyousomuchihaveneverfeltsuchastongfeelingiwan tedtoknowifyouwouldbemymate" Vegeta said in one breath making not one audiable to Bulma. He was breathing very hard.

"What?" Bulma asked clearly confused. Vegeta took one more deep breath.

"I love you Bulma Briefs i have never felt a feeling this strong towards anyone...except you" Vegeta said in a rather sweet tone "Will you be my mate?" Vegeta looked up at her.. She looked so happy right now... her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. Bulma burst out in tears. Vegeta thought he had did something wrong and started to panic.

"Oh No! What did i do!" Vegeta asked her quickly. Bulma looked at him smiling.

"They are tears of joy silly" Bulma gave him a playful punch on the arm. They locked eyes once again. Vegeta leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met eachothers. They both have felt sparks flying around everywhere. Bulma gave him a hug He wrapped his musceley arms around her... Thats it! She offically knew what true love was.. Vegeta slept in her bed that night they cuddled and talk about Bulma's Personal life all night long She really didnt mind but she wondered why he didnt talk about his. Then she remembered...Frieza...**(Poor Veggie I Feel So Bad For Him) **They finally Fell asleep in eachothers arms. Bulma was the first one to wake up.. She couldnt move cause there was a pair of super muscular arms wrapped around her in a possesive way.. She liked this. _'Im HIS and no one elses' _Bulma thought and then she decided to wake up prince Vegeta.

"Veggie?...Veggie?" Bulma called for him. He stirred and told her to lay down for a while longer. She was tierd so she layed back down. Vegeta had been the first one to wake the second time.. it was 11:45 am her alarm usally goes off at 11:55 am so he decided to wake her.

"Woman...Woooooooooooman..." Her eyes opened showing him her beautiful cerulean blue eyes She smiled got up and saw the clock, Kissed Vegeta's cheek and headed down the stairs to see her two parents in the kitchen talking up a mess about something. Bulma's mom Bunny saw the huge grin on her daughter's face.

"Ooooh whats got you so happy" Bunny cooed. Bulma smiled wider.

"Everythings So Wonderfully wonderful nothing could be better" Bulma sang while grabbing her breakfast and also Vegeta's Too. Her mother gaave her a confused look. But contiued her breakfast anyway

"VEGGIE BREAKFAST!" Bulma Yelled soft so she wouldnt hurt his ears. Vegeta was still in Bulma's room sitting on her bed doing nothing until he had heard her less annoying voice ring in his ears.. This morning he had accually looked forward to breakfast. He walked down the stairs and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. He smiled a little an noticed her parents at the table too eating pancakes with eggs. Bulma scooted out of the chair and handed him his plate He Greatfully took it then sat down on the wooden chair next to Bulma where he always had been sitting since he got here from namek.. He swore to himself that he would never be attracted to a woman especially a HUMAN woman. But there was something about her. She was the only woman for him. The Briefs + Vegeta were all chomping on pancakes.. Vegeta was the first one to finish his food **(Of Course) **and walked to his room. Bulma was done to and headed to her room. It felt Quite empty Without Veggie. Bulma frowned She quickly undressed herself to go to her bathroom to take a nice hot and steamy shower. She hopped in the droplets felt so good on her face and body.. 25 minutes later she hopped out putting on her gray and pink towel around her and going into her room.. She was in her closet trying to figure out something she could wear to were she was going with Vegeta or try to convince him.. Then her eyes sparkled She Found THE DRESS! She quickly Put on her Bra and underwear. She slipped the mini dress on. It was dark blue it stopped about mid thigh and it was one strapped with ruffles on the strap. She thought today was a day to change She grabbed Tuffs of her Blue afro straightening it with her flat iron. She put on a touch of blue eye shadow and Lip her Hairstyle she let it hang down her back with a blue head band She thought she looked beautiful. She had forgotten what it felt like to have her hair flow more freely. she just hoped Vegeta will think the same thing.. She made her way down the hall To Vegeta's Room He could hear her clanking from a mile away. She opened the door Vegeta was shocked... She was absolutely Gorgeous.

"Hi Veggie were going out tonight" Bulma demanded She looked through all of the human clothes she had gave him. She picked out a white shirt with a black jacket and some black pants. He put on his Nikes and They were out of the door.

"Im surpised you came" Bulma said looking at him. Vegeta grabbed her hand... Bulma was starting to blush when she felt his warm hand squeeze hers. Vegeta did not awnser just squeezed her hand tighter.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked curiously..

"Oh Its a surprise Veggie...Its a surprise" Bulma said evilly.

* * *

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

**Did You Guys Like Chapter 2? Review and Tell Me Whatcha Think ^_~ AnyNames For A Boy And Girl For ChiChi Baby? I Dont Have A Name Couldya Help. Boy or Girl? Just say what gender you want and The name Bye! :)**


	4. Are You Sure?

**Well... Here Chapter 3 :D People I Hope You Like It.. R & R ^_^.. Special Thanks to Angel for the Review :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxX**

* * *

_**Xx Last Time xX**_

_"Im surpised you came" Bulma said looking at him. Vegeta grabbed her hand... Bulma was starting to blush when she felt his warm hand squeeze hers. Vegeta did not awnser just squeezed her hand tighter._

_"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked curiously.._

_"Oh Its a surprise Veggie...Its a surprise" Bulma said evilly._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Chapter 3****Are You Sure?**

Vegeta nodded. _'This is gonna be a loooooong night'_ he thought. The two Walked through the night it was cold.. Bulma did not care though. The warmth of Vegeta's hand made her feel so warm she didnt even know it was freezing outside. Vegeta felt the same. He looked at her.. Man she looked beautiful in the moonlight. He stared at her until they got there... It was a... dinner table in the middle of a deserted beach. Bulma picked it out today while she was getting dressed all of those hours. They were still holding hands. She sat down and motioned him to do that. There was silence But not the unconfortable type it was relaxing, peaceful. He sat down smiling at her.

"You look beautiful" He said with a huge grin on his face. Bulma choked out a small laugh and a blush. Her face turned serious.

"Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yes woman?" Vegeta said

"What is a mate?... Like a wife? Or is it something else for saiyans? Can you tell me?" Bulma asked Curious. Vegeta half-nodded and opened his mouth.

"Yes it is something else for saiyans. Instead of the weak humans traditions that is not forever. Saiyan mating rituals are forever... eternity... for life." Vegeta explained. Bulma's expression turned from curious to teary. She was about to cry... again ...

_'Wow he loves me that much for him to be with me forever.. i really do feel loved right now more than anytime of course ill be his mate i just need to tell him' _Vegeta saw her and began to panic... Once again ... He thought she didnt want to be stuck with him forever. Bulma looked up at him with the biggest smile a woman could do. Vegeta's tense body relaxed. Bulma kept nodding. Its like he knew what she was noddig for.

"Are you sure woman?" Vegeta asked not in his cold voice but he sounded happy. Bulma nodded once again.

"YES I WILL BE YOUR MATE!" Bulma yelled. Like if she were being proposed to**..(Kinda is Like That) **

"I Have something to ask you... Will you marry me." Bulma said back in her calm tone. Vegeta looked at her confused.

"What in the hell is marry?" Vegeta asked. Bulma laughed at him.

"Marrige is the Human tradition. So that it'll be legal here." Bulma informed him. Vegeta now understood and nodded. Bulma looked super excided now.

"I HAVE WANTED TO GET MARRIED SINCE I WAS 10! NOW IM IN LOVE AND GETTING MARRIED!" Bulma was dancing around the beach. Happily saying those things over and over. Vegeta could not help but to laugh.. Bulma was wore out from singing so Vegeta carried her home. They reached Capsule Corp. and saw Bulma's mom and dad.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma's Mom cooed. Bulma's dad had an mad/confused look on his face.

"Why are you carrying my daughter?" Dr. Briefs asked kinda angry. Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why shouldnt i carry her? Let her walk home wore out from singing that stupid song about her finally getting married" Vegeta said. He laughed sofly at the memory. Dr. Briefs looked at him funny. _'What the hell? She broke up with Yaumcha... Are they getting back together?.. No cause i saw him with the dogsitter next door... so who the hell is it?' _Dr. Briefs thought. Vegeta walked upstairs cause the purple haired man didnt say anything else. They reached her room. Vegeta sat Bulma on the bed went to his room to put on some boxers and went to her room to sleep.

Bulma woke up at 11:55 and saw a sleeping Vegeta next to her with his arm around her waist. She smiled at the sleeping saiyan prince in her bed. She got up to go see if her mom made breakfast or if she has to make it this morning. She reached the kitchen to see her parents. It downed her that she couldnt eat Breakfast with Vegeta alone. But Bulma was in too good of a mood to let herself get affected by it.

"Hi mom Hi dad!" Bulma sang happilly. Her parents looked at her wierd like the past mornings she has been waking up like that cause they know for a fact Bulma is NOT a morning person. She grabbed Vegeta's Food, sat it on the table then went upstairs. Vegeta was still very much asleep on Bulma's bed. She shook him with no luck. she shook him again.. He opened his eyes to see his woman. He smirked then he pulled her in the bed. She was giggling through the whole thing.

"Breakfast?" She asked the man that had her in a tight hold. He nodded and let her go she left the room with Vegeta following her. In the kitchen were looking at the couple like they were lunaticks. Bulma was laughing the whole way down the stairs. They arrived in the kitchen and sat down and ate. Bulma and Vegeta left to go to her room to watch a movie... Vegeta's first one ever. The movie they picked out was Childs Play a scary movie. Bulma was scared out of her mind during the movie but Vegeta was laughing his kaboose off at the people in the movie dying. Bulma was laughing too but not at the movie but at Vegeta laughing hysterically. For the next week Vegeta was hip to hip with Bulma and training cause there was a fight in 2 years. A purple-haired Kid came to tell them 2 andriods will come here to kill all of the Z- fighters in three years which Vegeta has became part of. He had time for training and Bulma but training was top priority right now. He needed to reach super saiyan but he hasnt got there yet. He thought that he needed to spend more time training than with with her the problem was that he didnt wanna. He loved being around Bulma she accepted him even after what he had done. He was planning on staying on the good side now.

Bulma walked into his room waving. He waved back with a geeky smile on his face. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"So.. what do ya wanna do today Veggie" Bulma asked waiting on a reply from him. Vegeta smiled _'Veggie...Veggie Ugh i hate that name'_

"I dont know woman.. why ask me?" Vegeta asked her.

"I dont know.. dinner?" The blue-haired woman asked. Vegeta nodded. Bulma got up from next to him and walk towards the door. Vegeta stopped her.

"Where you going?" Vegeta asked her with his hands still on her wrists. Bulma smiled and told him she was just going to take a shower. He let her go since she was taking one he thought he would take one too so he headed to his bathroom in his room. 15 minutes Vegeta got out and dressed in human clothing. He traveled to Bulma's room. As he thought she was still in the shower. _'Damn woman in the shower too long im hungry now' _He thought as he layed down. His eyes draped closed and fell into a deep slumber.

In the bathroom it has been 40 minutes and she is now getting out of the shower imagining angry Vegeta that she stayed in the shower too long. She slipped on her Bra and Panties and headed out the bathroom door. She saw a sleeping Vegeta on her bed. She decided not to wake The sleeping saiyan so she layed down and soon fell asleep.

Soon enough morning came. Bulma woke up before her alarm rang she set it for tomarrow morning and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mom and dad were down there as usual.

"Hi mom Hi dad!" Bulma said in her usual sing songy voice. she grabbed her and Vegeta's Breakfast and sat down. This morning she did not have to call him he came downstairs. Bulma found it surprising but still she motioned him to sit next to her. Her mother was curious now.

"Honey... How are things" Bunny asked her daughter. Bulma's face had a toothy grin.

"Great mom!...Just Great!" Bulma exclaimed. She got out of her chair and put her plate in the sink and went to her room to get ready for the day. Vegeta went to the gravity room to train. In Bulma's room she was getting undressed and hopped in the shower for a quickie. 20 minutes after that she got out and put on her undergarments and headed out of her bathroom to her closet trying to figure what to wear today. Then she found it. She put it all on. She wore Black tight skinny jeans with a white halter top. Her hair was in a braid in the back letting her bangs frame her face. She put very little makeup on cause of her natural beauty. She was ready to go to the Son home. She got invited by ChiChi for girl talk. Bulma was gonna tell ChiChi that she was engaged to Vegeta and she was happy about it too. She un-capsuled her Red Ford truck and drove the long drive to the Son home. She arrived finally. Bulma knocked on the door ChiChi awnsered immidiatley. Goku nor Gohan were home they were out training with Piccillo. ChiChi sat Bulma down in the living room and put on a soap opera on the tv. The pregnant ChiChi looked so excided.

"So Bulma hows Yaumcha Been" ChiChi asked. Bulma forgot all about that she didnt tell her that her and Yaumcha broke up yet.. Uh oh.

"ChiChi me and Yaumcha Broke up and..." Bulma trailed off. ChiChi looked upset kinda.

"And?" ChiChi snapped. Bulma sweatdropped.

"imengagedtovegetaandimgonnabehismate" Bulma said in one breath_ 'Dammit! I Sound like Vegeta!' _Bulma smiled at the thought of Vegeta. ChiChi was getting angry. **(Imagine angry + Pregnancy Hormones... I wouldnt want to be Bulma right now) **

"I DID NOT UNDERSTAND A FREAKING WORD YOU SAID BULMA!" ChiChi is extremley angry now..

"ChiChi...Calm down" Bulma said holding up her hands defensivly "I am engaged to Vegeta and im going to be his mate...Better?!" Bulma raised her voice at the last part. ChiChi calmed down and sat back down on the couch. She gave a warm smile to the blue haired woman.

"Aww you guys are like a perfect match...whens the wedding?"ChiChi asked now calm. Bulma smiled.

"I dont really know... I guess i gotta tell my mom and dad. Dont tell anyone.. Were having a party for that" Bulma smiled once again while telling her that. ChiChi nodded.

"I Have to go Now ChiChi Ill see You at the party!" Bulma said while exiting the door. ChiChi waved to her good friend goodbye and went back into her house. Bulma was now driving back into Capsule Corp. When she arrived she ran straight into the house and into her room. She took a quick shower and put on her pajamas and head downstairs to watch tv in the living room. Vegeta was still in the gravity room. Bulma was bored but did not want to disturb him.

In the gravity room Vegeta was at 500x Gravity he was ready to go inside and go to sleep but he forced himself to stay cause he needed to turn into a super saiyan so he could beat the andriods... alone. He trained and trained. 4 hours past and Vegeta was at his breaking point it was time to go to bed. He shut off the gravity and wobbled outside. In the house Bulma was watching a program called Earth she was crying cause she saw a Zebra get killed by a lion. Vegeta walked in to see his woman crying.

"Whats wrong woman?"Vegeta asked. Bulma looked at him with teary eyes.

"THEY KILLED A ZEBRA!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta flinched _'What in the hell is Zebra?' _Vegeta thought he looked at her as if she was dumb. He picked her up and brought Bulma into her room. She looked at him confused.

"Go to bed" Vegeta demanded. Bulma was going to lay down anyway but she still layed down. Vegeta layed down next to her and took her in his arms and held her.

"Veggie we need to tell my parents and were also having a party" Bulma explained to him. Vegeta "Hmphed" in reply. Bulma then fell asleep. The morning came Bulma was excided...Time to tell My mom and dad.

**XxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxxXXXXxXxxXXxxx**

* * *

**Supah.S.C: Thanks For Reading Chapter! Please Review**

**Vegeta: You Make Me So Mushy *Growls***

**Bulma: I Like It *Wink***

**Vegeta: *Blush***

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxx**


	5. Facing The Parents and Wedding Planners

**HEY PEOPLE... IM BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR SOMEONE NEW... ALSO CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON FOR **_**BROKEN**_** HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.. I DID NOT GET ANY REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER.**

**!****!*****!****!****!*****!*****!*****!**

* * *

***LAST TIME***

**"Veggie we need to tell my parents and were also having a party" Bulma explained to him. Vegeta "Hmphed" in reply. Bulma then fell asleep. The morning came Bulma was excided...Time to tell My mom and dad.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.. Facing The Parents and wedding planners.**

Bulma headed downstairs for breakfast as she had been doing for atleast a week now. She saw her mom and dad and smiled so brightly it lit up the whole room. Her parents smiled back at their beautiful blue haired Daughter. Bulma wanted to wait until Vegeta got up to tell her parents _'This is going to be a __**LONG**__ day' _Bulma thought but still smiling at the thought of marrying Vegeta. She has never felt like this before. She decided not to wake Vegeta up so soon so she just made conversation with her parents.

"So whats new dad?...mom?" Bulma asked trying to get them to say something. Bulma's mom laughed laughed happilly and clapped her hands. Bulma smiled cause she knew her mom always did that when she was about to give out good news.

"Oh Everything is Great! me and your father got an new dinosoaur for our bunches of pets we have." Bunny said clapping her hands together once again. Bunny and **(I Dont Know Bulma's dad's Name Could Someone Tell Me if they know?)** have a large collection of pets in this gigantic garden in the back yard. Bulma flashed her mom a large smile, she had always loved those pets. She accually befriended alot of the cats and dogs over the time, and even one dinosoaur. Bunny and Bulma kept talking about clothes and new Mascara and Eyeshadow.

"Yeah mom ive been trying to get it and i couldnt find it anyw-" Bulma was cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs. Her smile got large. She was so happy to see him. It Was Vegeta. He smiled a very itty bitty bit. His breakfast was by Bulma as always so he sat down next to his soon-to-be mate and wife. _'Oh great now we have to tell her parents' _Vegeta thought. Bulma gave him a look to signal it was time to tell them. He just nodded in return. Bulma's face lit up the room and she clapped her hands much like her mother. She opened her mouth happilly.

"Mom...dad..." Bulma said freezing. "Ermmm... Ermm... Ummmm..." Bulma Said nervously, now blushing out of embarassment

"Exciting news! Im getting married!" Bulma's voice was uneasly happy. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness... Bunny was super estatic while Dr. Briefs looked confused and kind of upset.

"Your marrying Yaumcha!?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter. Bulma was now nervous..

"Yeah dad about that...Ermm...im not marrying Yaumcha." Bulma managed to choke out. Her parents expressions were confused. Bunny was going to ask who until she figured it out and smiled widely. Bulma looked at her confused. Her mother clapped her hands together.

"IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU VEGETA!" Bulma's mom said while running and hugging him. Vegeta looked discusted. No woman should ever touch him except Bulma. Vegeta managed to peel of The blond haired ditzy woman and looked at Bulma. Dr. Briefs looked happy now, he hated Yaumcha with all of his guts. He hurt his little girl and she still stayed with him all of those years. Vegeta was not exactly the nicest man but he knew for sure he could protect his daughter therefore he approved. Bulma couldnt hold it in much longer She squealed while jumping up and down. Bulma's mom joined her and, 5 minutes later she pulled her in a room.

"WE NEED! wedding planners, invite lists, decorations!, flowers LOTS OF FLOWERS, dresses, bridesmaids, groomsman **(Bulma Picks Since Vegeta dosent know crap about weddings)** and THE WEDDING DRESS" Bulma's mom cooed. Bulma nodded and started calling people. She forgot all about breakfast. Last night while Vegeta and her were talking they set a date for the wedding. September 12th... the day that Bulma first layed eyes on the man.**(IDK WHAT DATE THEY FIRST SET EYES ON EACHOTHER! IM NOT THAT SMART!) **He was evil then but she still liked his attitude. Bulma informed her mom about the date. And Also The Engagment Party.

The rest of the day you could see Bulma and Bunny calling a bunch of people and Looking in magazines. This was the same for the next month. Bulma was tierd she hasnt been spending time with Vegeta that much and decided to go in his room. She opened the door, his coal eyes instantly on hers. Bulma felt a warm feeling wash over her. Vegeta did too. She walked in front of him and hugged him suddenly. Vegeta panicked not knowing what to do so he wrapped his arms around her as well. The two stayed in this position for what felt like hours..It was hours. Bulma was the first to speak.

"The wedding is in 2 weeks... Are you excited?" Bulma asked him curiously. Vegeta gave her a small smile. Of course he was but he was never going to tell her. He didnt awnser her. Bulma knew that he wouldnt awnser but hey it wouldnt hurt to try. Vegeta sat both of them up and leaned down and kissed her passionatly. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in to pull him closer. Vegeta smirked at her pulling him in closer. He did not want to mark her tonight he wanted to do it the night of the wedding. He broke the kiss and layed the both of them down. They cuddled for the rest of the night talking about what weddings are.

The next morning Bulma woke up. She kissed Vegeta's Forehead and she went dress shopping cause she still hasnt found "The One" Yet. She took ChiChi shopping with her like she always does. ChiChi was searching in the Large dresses, like pink and greens. Bulma said since she is maid of honor she can wear anycolor she wants except white of course. Bulma was searching through white and more white. It frustrated her cause all of the dresses look the same. It Brought back so many memories from her almost Marrying Yaumcha. During her thoughts while looking around. Her eye caught something. Her mouth dropped wide open. ChiChi saw her friend and ran over to her.

"Bulma You okay?" ChiChi asked her friend with concern. Bulma smiled large and hugged her friend for dear life.

"I FOUND IT! THIS IS THE ONE IM FASHURE" **(For Sure) **Bulma yelled loud enough for the whole store to look. She would ussually glare at people when they stare but she was to happy to let a few douche bags laugh at her and it gets to her. She immediatley ran to the dress and went to dressing room. She came out. Every single guy's mouth dropped when they saw how beautiful she looked. The wedding dress was strapless with jewels on the top it was tight until the hips then it poofed out. The back of the dress was atlease 7 feet long. ChiChi stared wide-eyed at her friend.

"B-B-Bulma Y-You Look AMAZING!" ChiChi Exclaimed while hugging her friend till she turned purple. Bulma was so excited she hugged back just as hard. She smirked when she thought about Vegeta's reaction to this dress. She looked at the price it was 999,789 zenie. Bulma didnt care, she was the richest girl in the world. She bought the dress and returned home to her Vegeta. When she got home she travelled to her room to put her wedding dress in a special closet in her room. Bulma knew it was dark outside but she didnt know it was that late until she looked at the clock. It read 10:05pm She was shocked that she went shopping that long. She was super tierd all she wanted to do was to see Vegeta and to be in his arms right now. After she put her dress away, She headed to Vegeta's room and to suprise.. He was awake. He could tell she was here from her smell. Bulma waved then sat next to the prince and smiled. Then she attacked him in a hug.. Vegeta look like he was going to push her off but he easily complied. He wanted to hug her almost as much as she did. Bulma was so happy to see him, the smile just wouldnt come off of the woman's face.

Bulma broke the hug. Vegeta kept his usual cold face on. She looked as if she was going to burst in laughter or squeal like a little girl. Vegeta did not want to hear either of the sounds. Bulma opened her mouth. Vegeta braced himself..

"The party is tomorrow so i bought you an outfit ok..?" Bulma said surpisingly calm. Vegeta let out the breath he had held in and just nodded in response and layed down and turned on the t.v. She sat there and looked at him then layed down beside him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Bulma just layed there and listened to his heartbeat, Falling into a deep sleep. Vegeta let his eyes drop closed dreaming about his blue haired queen...

Bulma.

In the living room of Capsule Corp. Bunny and Dr. Briefs were sitting on the couch watching a t.v show Glee. Bunny was clapping her hands to the beat. She had always loved it when the people sing on there. They were super excided for the party tomorrow... that was the day they were going to reveal Vegeta and Bulma's engagment.! Just had to wait a few more hours... Dr. Briefs got up and went to go get milk and cookies for him and his wife... He got an extra cup and 35 cookies **(vegeta... you know he eats alot)** for Bulma and Vegeta if they were still awake. He opened the door and saw the two cuddled in Bulma's bed. He saw the protective and possesive hold on his daughter. He almost 'Awed'. They WERE meant to Be...

* * *

**Supah.S.C: Please Review :)**

**Bulma: Aww Vegeta Is So Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!**

**Vegeta: *Scoff* Shut Up Woman.**

**Bulma: Okay SWEETIE**

**Vegeta: ARRRGGGG! *Pulls Out A Patch Of Hair***

**Until Next Chapter... which Is Going To Be Very soon... I Might do another one today... I Havent been getting that many reviews D': Please review.. Bye**


	6. The Party

**My 15th Reviewer Gets To Have Their Own Character In This Story... Hows That Sound? I Read Other Fanfics and Thought This Could Be Fun...! Well Heres The Chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS... IF I DID THE SHOW WOULD STILL BE RUNNING... BUT I DONT! D:**

**I Dont Have Any Reviews Cause I Posted The Chapters Too Close Together :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Party**

* * *

Bulma woke up with a huge Smile... She looked at the clock, Used to the time 9am it was shockingly 1:30 pm. The party started in 2 hours. She started to Panic and started trying to squirm out of Vegeta's strong grip but he just held tighter to her. His eyes peeled open in annoyance and saw the woman with a panicked expression. He let her go immediatley.

"Whats wrong woman? Did i hurt you!?" Vegeta asked now with the panicked expression. Bulma's Panicked features calmed down when she looked at him. She felt bad for making him worry. She cupped his cheek with her right hand.

"No sweetie.. Its just we woke up too late and the party starts in 2 hours." Bulma said now more calm. Vegeta's Expression calmed too.

_ 'Phew! Close one Vegeta'_ he thought to himself. Bulma quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. Vegeta left her room and went into his. He saw the outfit on his bed. Not to bad.. he picked it up and went to shower as well.. Because of the short time they had.. Bulma was forced to take a 15 minute shower.

Soon that shower ended and she headed to her closet quickly. She picked out a very good looking outfit. It was a white shirt that hung over her shoulder with a golden locket necklace she had made for her and Vegeta. She also had on a pair of black leather skinny jeans with plain white flats. She curled her hair slightly and put on a hairband to hold her hair back. She put very little make-up on. She looked beautiful.

Vegeta was already done and dressed. The doorbell rang. It was... Goku, ChiChi and Gohan. Goku and Gohan did not know but ChiChi did. This was a surprise party. So they could surprise the crap out of them... Vegeta especially loved that idea. He opened the door and gave a scowl to Goku and his friends. Goku was used to it, so he greeted him nicely. ChiChi repeated the same look to Vegeta causing him to flinch a little. Man she could be scary at times. Gohan just waved tried to fist pump Vegeta who did not know what that was. Gohan just heaved a long sigh and returned to his parents. Vegeta was wondering when Bulma was coming down cause he kinda...felt...uneasy. The doorbell rang again, but this time Bunny anwsered it and it was Krillin. They all said their hellos then he went to go chat with Goku and Gohan. Vegeta had a permanent scowl on his face. He was sick of waiting, so he ventured to the young blue haired woman's room. He opened it fastly and then he saw her. She looked so pretty. Bulma looked over.

"Veggie are people here yet?" She asked "and stop drooling. I dont want a puddle..." She said the last part smirking. Vegeta glared at her, only to be glared back at. He laughed not holding it in any longer.

"C'mon Vegeta lets go downstairs." Bulma told him while grabbing his hand. He nodded and they went downstairs. As long as they were up there **(30 minutes)** All of the Z-Fighters have arrived and were mingling with eachother. When they all saw Bulma their jaws dropped to the floor. They were all staring at her making her feel weird. Vegeta looked at all of the men who were staring at her giving them all a piercing death glare with a course Yaumcha makes his way over to Bulma..

"Hey babe i thought about it and i think that we should get back together.. Hmm What do you say?" Yaumcha said. Bulma Started laughing holding her gut.. She almost fell if it werent the support of her holding on to Vegeta's shoulder.

"Hahahahahahahahhahahaaaaa! YAUMCHA YOU CRACK ME UP! HAHAHAHAHAH" Bulma said laughing hard. Yaumcha was blushing out of emarassment. When he left it took a few deep breaths for her to get her heart beat to lower. She went on with the night, hip to hip with Vegeta all night. The Z-Fighters gave them suspicous looks but shrugged it off once one of the two gave them a death glare. Bulma leaned over to Vegeta's ear and said.

"You tell them or me"

"You"

"O..kay I Guess Be right back" Bulma's whispers were getting quieter. Bulma picked up a random glass off of a table and banged her spoon on it. All of the saiyans covered their ears and winced at the horrifying noise that rang in their ears.

"Ok it is now time i tell you what this party is about..." Bulma paused, she was getting nervous.. What if her friends wouldnt like her becuse of this?...No she didnt care.. Because she was in love with Vegeta and always will be and she didnt give a rats ass if they accepted or not. Her courage came back to her.

"This is my engagment party and im marrying Vegeta!" Bulma said happilly. Pointing like crazy towards Vegeta. All of the attention turned to him. He turned around to hide his blush. Goku walked over To Vegeta.

"Congrats man" Goku said while giving him a playful punch on the arm. Vegeta punched back... Not so playful. Then they heard squeaks or squeals and looked over. It was 3 giddy women. Vegeta facepalmed. Goku laughed.

The party Continued Like This all night. Bulma and Vegeta still clung together. Until she just got stole away by ChiChi or Bunny.

* * *

**SupahSaiyanChick: Hope You Like This Chapter! I'm Going To Update again.. 4 days is my limit to update... I Have**** so many good ideas coming to me. :D:D:D**


	7. The Wedding!

**Chapter 6: THE WEDDING!. ^_^**

It was late in the afternoon and Bulma and Bunny were doing last minute decorations for the Wedding tomorrow. They were going to do it in the backyard of Capsule Corp. cause Vegeta did not want a large wedding. Bulma asked him a couple times but he had always refused.

"All done honey." Bunny said before she looked at Bulma with teary eyes. "aww my little girl is growing up so fast, im going to miss you so much"

"Mom, you know im still going to live here right? It feels wierd living different places so im going to stay here."

"I Know honey but since you have taken over Capsule Corp. me and your father thought it would be nice to go somewhere and live the rest of our elderly lives."

"what? Your moving." Bulma said, clearly sadness in her tone. What would she do without her parents. She felt so alone without them but she still had Vegeta.

"Not for a month so dont worry, BulmaBee."

"Dad.. I Dont think i can do this" Bulma said, adjusting the strapless wedding dress, seconds before when they are supposed to walk out of the house.

"BulmaBear, Yes you can hun, i know you can. I felt the same way when I married your mother, its just natural to be nervous." Dr. Briefs said trying to calm his daughter. Bulma let out a long sigh.

"Thanks daddy, I love you"

"No problem, BulmaBear." Dr. Briefs said, hugging his daughter for dear life until they heard the music and it was time to walk out. Bulma shakiley took her fathers arm and walked out of the kitchen. When she made it outside she heard sobs and gasped from people in the seats.

"Dad dont let me fall" Bulma whispered shakily. All she got was a chuckle in response. Vegeta had his eyes on Bulma, she looked magnificant today. Bulma soon made it to the priest and Vegeta, and they were ready to start the wedding.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bulma Anne Briefs and Vegeta in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God.

Into which holy estate Bulma Anne Briefs and Vegeta come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favor and blessing of Him whose favor is life, whose blessing maketh rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing." The Priest said, opening his mouth for air needed long ago. And then continued.

"Vegeta, will you have Bulma Anne Briefs to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked.

"Ok?" Vegeta said, quite confused. Bulma tried her best to hold her laughter in.. Then the priest looked at her.

"Bulma, will you have Vegeta to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"You may kiss the bride!" Vegeta and Bulma had talked about this. So He knew what to do. He smirked and swept her off of her feet making her squeal and giggle. He didnt do anything else so Bulma pecked him lightly on the lips. She would have gave him a real kiss but she knows that Vegeta HATES PDA. But the priest wasnt done talking yet.

"And now it is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Briefs"

This was it. She was married now.. To Vegeta Briefs. It still made her laugh. Since he didnt have a last name he took hers. It does match his though. Vegeta Briefs. He put her down and they walked back into the kitchen. They were about to get ready for their reception. Vegeta had insisted that he stay in their room, But Bulma had refused and threatened him to use force so he obeyed.

After the party they had just had and they were ready to leave in the limo that Bulma's dad had arranged to come pick them up for their honey moon. They arrived at the new five star hotel in West City, that was pretty far away from Capsule Corp. As soon as they entered their room Vegeta let his face meet the bed, along with the rest of his body.

"Why do you humans do these "Traditions"? it is simply too much crap to do woman."

"Its over now, and youll never have to do it again.. I Hope."

"Hope for what?"

"That you will marry another woman.."

"Woman.. your going idiotic, why would i marry another woman if i have you. They are just sluts who offer themselves to me. That is just porcine." Vegeta said in a discusted tone. He sat up and yanked Bulma in the bed with him.

"Why would you think that in the first place woman?, i did do all of these traditions for you. And i admited my.. Feelings" Vegeta whispered the last part.

"Nothing" Bulma said while hugging him. "I have always dreamed to get married since i was 10, Thank you for helping that dream come true." Bulma said, a few tears running down her face. She really didnt regret her decision of marrying Vegeta. She knew it was quick but she had a gut feeling that he was the one. She already was attracted to the man. But she had always thought it was a silly crush. But now that he has admited his feelings she has found out she loves him too.

"Vegeta, i love you. And im glad i chose you to spend the rest of my life with." She said still crying softly. He wiped the tears off of her face. He was glad he chose her too.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update.. I Have been busy with school and crap.**


End file.
